Spy Kids 35: The Game Continues
by zeebo30
Summary: I was dissatisfied with Spy Kids 4 not being about Carmen and Juni so I made my own version. The story will be a direct sequel to Spy Kids 3 with the modification that Juni, instead of leaving Game Over with Carmen and the others, stayed with Demetra. Rated M only because of things that I may decide to put in future chapters.
1. Prologue

**Well hello everyone! Welcome to my very first fanfiction ever!**

**I hope it isn't too bad. I worked hard on it. Not to mention it is just the beginning.**

**So read on and leave me a good review.**

**Enjoy :)**

"Juni come on!" Carmen was standing just outside the exit to the game, "We have to go come on!"

"I have to help Demetra Hold the gate open for you guys! Just go! I'll be ok." Juni turned his head to look at Demetra, "I'll be ok." Demetra blushed when she saw Juni looking at her.

"Don't worry Carmen I'll keep him safe." Demetra looked at her with determination. Carmen was silent for a moment.

"Alright I trust you." And with that she turned and ran through the exit.

-Reality-

Carmen awoke from her restless sleep. Ever since her mission into Game Over she hadn't been sleeping well. They had defeated the Toymaker, with the help of her grandpa of course. And now he works for the OSS developing mission and combat simulators for both the adult members and the Spy Kids program. She has had any particularly difficult missions since then, but still she hadn't been sleeping well. The reason was that her brother was now trapped in Cyber Space.

A few years back the OSS had sent her into Game Over alone. She had requested the help of her brother Juni but he had left the OSS and wouldn't answer their calls. She had made it all the way to level 4 where the Toymaker had captured her. They finally managed to get ahold of Juni and sent him into the game to find Carmen and help her shut down the game. Along the way he made a few friends with some of the beta testers in the game and a girl named Demetra. Demetra was something called a Deceiver. She was a part of the game designed to try and lead players a stray. Juni of course had fallen for her. When they reached the end of the game Demetra managed to defy her coding and had helped them escape from the game, but Juni chosen to stay with her.

The game had been shut down since then and Carmen had no idea what had happened to her brother when they turned it off. His body was still floating in a stasis chamber in the Games and Toys division of the OSS. But his mind was still in the game when it had been shut off. He didn't awaken when they shut it down so it can only be assumed that he's still somewhere in cyber space. She hoped that he was safe.

-Cyber Space-

Juni woke up and sat up. He looked around at the empty space around him. He got up and walked over to where Demetra lay sleeping. He smiled and kissed her forehead then walked over to wear they kept the few things they had managed to salvage from the game before it's shutdown; a motorbike from the Mega-Race, some TV's, a few power staffs from level 3. They had even managed to save a few health packs and upgrades as well. Every now and then they'd ride the bike around and find new stuff that had been left behind. Most of it was just junk, broken robot parts, old robot arena battle suits that sort of thing, but every now and then they'd find something useful. They weren't really sure why these things had not disappeared with everything else when the game had been shut down, Juni wasn't even sure why Demetra and his self hadn't vanished though he was glad they hadn't.

He looked down and checked his life counter. Even though the game had ended it still seemed to work and, as far as he could tell, was still and indicator of his health in this place, though he was no longer sure what might happen should the counter hit 0. The counter displayed that he had 20 lives left. Over time he and Demetra had managed to find health upgrades that give you more overall health and had used them just in case something were to happen, though this place seemed to be devoid of any life other than the two of them.

"Juni?" Demetra had awoken and was looking around for him. "Over here!" Juni called out to her and she walked over to him.

"Good morning," she hugged him, "What're you doing?"

"Just looking. Trying to figure out why some stuff stayed and other stuff didn't. It's been maybe, what, 3 months since the game shut down? And still we find new stuff every time we head out." Juni turned to look at Demetra, "Not that I'm complaining. Otherwise I wouldn't have you." He smiled and she smiled back at him.

Juni pulled the motorbike out and got on it. "Here let's go ride around for a bit." He put on a helmet and patted the seat behind him. Demetra grabbed a helmet and hopped on the bike then they took off in no particular direction, making sure to mark on their digital map of the area where they were so they could get back.

**Tada! What'd you think? Leave me a review and come back later for more!**

**What will Carmen do about missing her brother?**

**How will Juni and Demetra's relationship develop ;)**

**If you want to find out you'll have to read on!**


	2. It Begins

**Da da daaaa da da da dada! Finally we return with a brand new chapter! **

**What could Juni and Demetra find out in the empty wastes left over from Game Over? **

**What will Carmen do about her lack of brother? **

**Find out in Chapter 2 of Spy Kids 3.5: The Game Continues.**

-Cyber Space-

Juni and Demetra rode around for a while. They must have been around level 2 because bits of the Mega Race were scattered all around, old bikes, parts of the track, etc. As they rode around they Demetra leaned into Joni's back, her arms around his waist. She was starting to worry about Juni, she was certain he must miss his family and the real world by now, but he never showed it. And anytime she tried to talk to him about he'd just avoid the subject. But still, she could tell that something was bothering him. And she was going to figure out what it was.

-Reality-

Carmen went up to their old tree house and climbed in. It had been remodeled recently so it looked nice and had all the things a good spy would need. Computers, jetpacks, the works, though it also had a few bits of outdated gear and broken prototypes. As the walked around looking at all the outdated gear they had yet to get rid of, a video call from the president came in though Carmen didn't notice at first.

"Ahem." Carmen turned at the sound.

"Oh mister president! Sorry I didn't here the call come in. What can I do for you?"

"Hello Carmen. The OSS needs you to come in today. They've received some intel that you'll be very interested in."

"Intel? On what?" Carmen asked confused

"I can't give you all the details here, they'll brief you when you arrive at the OSS, but I can tell you, it involves your brother."

"Juni? But he never left Game Over he's gone."

"Maybe, or maybe he's still in there."

Carmen's eyes suddenly lit up, "I'll be there in a snap."

-At the OSS-

Carmen was headed towards the Toys and Games division of the OSS. She'd avoided this area ever since the Game Over mission, with good reason. When she arrived everything was exactly as it had been last time she was here. The only difference was that now the Toymaker worked here as their lead researcher and developer, making sure no one tries to do what he did with Game Over. At the main console she saw Donnagon and Francesca Giggles frantically tapping away at a keypad. Carmen walked over to them.

"This is impossible!" Donnagon said as he looked at his screen.

"Maybe but you can't deny what you're seeing in front of your face." Francesca pointed at the screen "Look there. You see?"

"See what?" Carmen spoke up since it was clear they hadn't noticed her.

"Carmen! Great glad you're here. We have some important information for you." Donnagon begin clicking around and started throwing stuff onto the holographic projector. On the screen were pictures of what looked like nothing; just a black void, but then she noticed the pieces of very familiar looking junk.

"Wait that can't be…" Carmen squinted at the hologram.

Francesca walked over to Carmen. "Do you know that old saying that once something has been put on the Internet it can never be completely removed?"

"Of course. That's why I refrain from using stuff like Facebook and the like."

"Well that rule seems to have applied to Game Over as well, as you can see here. What you're looking at is the ruins left over after the game's shutdown."

"Alright well what does this have to do with me? It looks pretty lifeless."

"Well there are two reasons." Donnagon had walked over to them now, "The first is that if parts of the Game had survived, it's likely that your brother is still in there, though how he's fairing is unknown to us."

"You mean Juni could still be stuck in there? Alone?"

"Quite possibly, however there's still one more thing. Look at this picture and notice just how little of the game is shown here." Donnagon indicated to look back at the projection. Carmen turned and looked

"This was taken 2 weeks ago." Donnagon tapped on a tablet, "Now look at this one."

A new image had appeared on the screen. This image showed the same datascape, but it had a ton more stuff and was much more easily recognizable as the ruins of Game Over.

"This was taken today."

"That's not even possible is it? How could a game rebuild parts of itself?"

"Well we thought so too," Francesca went to the computer, "So we did a little digging. As it turns out someone," She pulled up a file with code written in it. At the bottom, more code was appearing, very rapidly, "Is reconstructing the game."

-Cyber Space-

"Whoa!" Juni suddenly hit the brakes hard, almost tipping the bike end over end.

"Ow! Juni what was that f-" Demetra cut off mid-sentence as Juni pointed in at a giant metal structure that hadn't been there a second ago. "Oh."

"Oh is right. How did that get there?" Juni was staring at the structure which he had figured out was one of the mechs from Robot Arena.

Demetra looked around. "I'd say it came from the same place that stuff did." She pointed and Juni turned to look. All around them, the Robot Arena coliseum was slowly reconstructing itself.

**Haha Chapter 2 is done! Hooooray! **

**Hope everyone's enjoying the story so far. **

**Don't forget to leave me a review so I know what you guys do and don't like. **

**Also feel free to PM me at anytime with any questions.**


End file.
